Episode 19 - Mirei and Kuma, A Fated Encounter-Pri-Kuma!
Mirei and Kuma, A Fated Encounter-Pri-Kuma! is the 19th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on November 8th, 2014. Plot It's been one year since Mirei became an idol and Laala learns that she became one while still in elementary school. This surprise leads Mirei to tell the story about how she became an idol and met Kuma. '' Synopsis As Laala enters the SoLaMi♡SMILE dressing room she is greeted by Mirei and Sophie. Laala asks where Kuma has gone, and Mirei mentions that he went out. Akai enters to congratulate Mirei on her one year anniversary of her debut and Sophie and Laala then congratulate her. Suddenly, Laala notices that in the picture, Mirei is in the Paprika Private Academy elementary school uniform, leading her to realize that Mirei became an idol during 6th grade. Mirei tells them not to worry over it, but Laala is pretty shocked that she kept this secret from her. Sophie then goes on to reveal that she first went to PriPara and became an idol when she was in Elementary school as well, but this was because she attended another primary school. Laala then asks Mirei to tell them the story of when she first became an idol; to which Mirei Happily agrees to. It all started in the sixth grade when Mirei just received her very own PriTicket. Even for Mirei, PriTickets were still a big no-no for elementary school students, so she took extra care of her PriTicket and kept it a secret, even as she became the disciplinary officer of the school. This amazes Laala, since she kept it hidden for so long. But when Kuma bursts in, he begins to shout that he lost her PriPass. Mirei claims it not to be a big deal, but he explains that if she doesn't have it, she can't Cyalume Change. Mirei tells the panicking Kuma to be quiet and insults him by calling him the worst manager in the world; leading to Kuma running away. Immediately she regrets her words and they run off to try to locate him and her PriPass. Laala finds Kuma in the fountain, searching for the PriPass. So recalls how he met Mirei, back when Usagi was the top manager. During that time, Kuma was isolated along with other manager mascots, so then he ran away to escape their treachery. He happened to find the young Mirei admiring her PriTicket, and they befriended one-another very quickly. Over the time, Kuma watched as Mirei trained to become an idol. She did have partners throughout this time, but she was too controlling and bossy for them. While troubled by this, Mirei tried very hard to focus on a catchphrase and how to advance as an Idol. Kuma is then able to convince Mirei to let him become her manager afterwards. A while later, outside of PriPara, Mirei happened to locate a plush doll that looked so much like Kuma that she was quickly taken by it. At her first concert, Mirei reveals her new catchphrase "''Pop, step and I've got you!" The crowd goes wild for this new catchphrase while Kuma watches from Afar. He is grabbed by the Akai Meganee security guards and Mirei goes after them while they try to take him away to Mascot Prison. Before they can finish, Mirei appears before them and reveals that Kuma is her manager. Mirei suddenly appears to them and mentions that she almost never became an idol due to her busy schedule, but right after she starts to bicker with Kuma. Sophie appears and reminds Laala and Mirei of the Live Show they had planned for that day. They then realize that they still haven't found Mirei's PriPass, when Akai comes with a basket full of flowers and Mirei's PriPass. Laala then discovers a card saying "Mirei, congratulations on being an idol for one whole year", then realize that they no longer have any time to spare, they hurry up and change. Mirei then calls to Kuma, telling him that he is the best manager ever and that if it weren't for him, she never would of became an idol, then they perform to "Pretty Prism Paradise!" After the live show, the girls have a party to celebrate Mirei's idol anniversary. Laala mentions that if Mirei never became an idol, SoLaMi Smile would have never been created in the first place and Kuma makes a toast, to SoLaMi Smile and with high hopes they will win the Sparkling Grand Prix. Meanwhile, back in the real world, Shion, Dorothy and Leona plot on how they are going to beat SoLaMi Smile, with Leona admiring the parfait. Gloria hearing PriPara, goes into Papa's Pasta, causing Shion, Dorothy and Leona to hide. Shion wonders why Gloria confiscates PriTickets from elementary school students, yet, the middle school division can become idols in PriPara if they wanted to. Dorothy doesn't have a clue but Leona thinks that Gloria is very scary. Mrs. Manaka is questioned by Gloria, asking her various questions on her daughter's activity and suspecting her of going to PriPara, but Mrs. Manaka doesn't know what she is talking about, causing Gloria to leave in a huff. Major Events * Mirei's idol origins are revealed, as well as her idol debut and how she met Kuma. Character Appearances *Mrs. Manaka * Leona West *Dorothy West *Shion Todo *Usagi *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Penguin Sensei (cameo) Trivia *Penguin-sensei, from Pretty Rhythm appears as a cameo. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1